


Alone Time Interrupted

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Poor Will, Sebastian is lucky you love him, Violence (accidental but it’s there), this is seriously not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You look forward to spending a day relaxing on your own, but something happens.





	Alone Time Interrupted

You were practically skipping when you got off the subway. It had been ages since you had a day to yourself. You loved Sebastian and your kids dearly, but there was something to be missed about soaking in the bath with scented candles all around with only your music as a distraction.

You loved being a mom. Your kids were the most amazing little humans in the world and you wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. They were two little balls of energy though and Sebastian was hardly any better. You smiled as you thought of your little family. They made you so incredibly happy. A girl just needed a moment to herself every once in a while.

So when Sebastian had announced he was spending the day shooting for his One Minute Men project, you had quickly called Georgeta and asked if she wanted to spend the morning with her grandson. Of course, she had said yes, so after dropping Isabella off at school, you had gone to Sebastian’s mom’s place to drop off Alexander. Now you skipped towards your apartment, excited for a day alone in the company of your bathtub and fuzzy robe.

As soon as you were home you headed straight for you and Sebastian’s bathroom. You selected a bath bomb he had bought you while he was in Greece filming and turned on the hot water as you stripped down. Candles were lit and your favorite Spotify playlist soon buzzed through the speakers of the room as you lowered yourself into the hot water with a sigh of contentment.

You closed your eyes, letting the music and smells calm your body and soul as you soaked in the hot water. This was heaven, even if a small part of you couldn’t help but wish Sebastian was with you, you also knew his presence would make bath time more fun than relaxing. Today you needed relaxing.

In fact, you were so relaxed you managed to doze off a little before a loud sound from the kitchen made you jump. You sat up straight, not sure if you actually heard anything at first or if it has been part of a dream you couldn’t recall. It wasn’t long before another loud crash sounded from your kitchen and you jumped a little again; instinctively wrapping your arms around your body, you stared down the unlocked bathroom door.

Another bump sounded this time followed by voices you couldn’t clearly make out over the music. Your mind started to panic. Someone was in your apartment. How was that even possible? There was a high tech security system in this building and a guard by the front door.

You quickly decided you couldn’t stay in the bathroom so you quickly, and as quietly as possible, got out of the tub. You wrapped the warm fuzzy robe around you, that you had put on the radiator for comfort as you quickly formed a plan. You had to get out without anyone seeing you. If you could get downstairs to alert the guard, everything would be fine.

You took a few steps towards the door before turning around to grab the bristle bath brush you had hanging in the shower. You weren’t sure what your line of thought was but you did feel a slight bit safer clinging to it; you snuck out of the room then down the hallway towards the main elevator shaft. You knew if you could get into the elevator and close the gate behind you, you’d be safe, you repeated over and over in your mind as you moved as quietly as possible.

“Oh hi Y/N,” a voice sounded behind you. You didn’t think of how familiar it sounded or the fact the man knew your name. You just shrieked, spinning around and swinging the brush as the intruder’s face. It collided with the side of his temple before you had time to stop yourself.

“OUCH! What the hell?” Will, one of Sebastian’s best friends and One Minute Men partner, yelled rubbing the side of his face just as Sebastian and Joe came running into the hallway from the kitchen.

“Ohmygod Will I’m so sorry!” You started apologizing as you realized what you had done, before turning around to face the two men appearing behind you. Embarrassment made your cheeks flush red as you looked from one man to the other, before meeting Sebastian’s eyes.

“Y/N I didn’t think you were home. What hap…” Sebastian started, before the scene in front of him finally clicked in his brain and he doubled over laughing as you and Will both glared at him.

“You… Oh God. Y/N/N… A bathbrush? Really?” Sebastian laughed, as Will grumbled something about you packing quite the punch.

“I thought you were burglars,” you defended yourself, grabbing your robe to wrap it closer around your body, suddenly very aware you were almost naked in front of Sebastian’s friends.  

“So you attacked Will with a bath brush?” Sebastian grinned walking up to you, running his hands up and down your arms to calm you even if he was clearly still amused by the entire thing.

“My little slugger,” he teased, causing you to pout but lean into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry we scared you, darling,” he spoke softly and serious this time as he held you close.

“Do you need an ambulance or are we good to continue,” Joe chuckled, directed at Will who was still rubbing the side of his head.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, causing the two other guys to laugh as you peered past Sebastian’s arm towards the kitchen.

“I thought you were filming. What are you doing he…” you started before noting the pots and pans scattered all across your floor. “What the hell did you do to my kitchen?”

You pulled away from Sebastian, heading straight for the disaster area. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian was nervously rubbing the back of his neck as you turned to face him with murder in your eyes and his two friends suddenly seemed to find your floor insanely interesting.

“We were filming this thing where…” Sebastian started but stopped when he saw your raised eyebrows.

“So you’d thought you’d ruin my kitchen?” you accused, crossing your arms over your chest.

“No… I mean. We’ll put everything back when we are done,” Sebastian promised, making your shake your head as you stepped a little closer to him.

“No. You will put it back now and you can go find someone else’s kitchen to torture,” you warned, fighting to keep a straight face as a childish little whine left your partner.

“But Y/N,” Sebastian started again and it was all you could do not to laugh. You loved him and his silly, creative endeavors were part of who he was, but he wasn’t destroying your home over an Instagram video.

“No,” you grabbed the suit jacket he was wearing pulling him a little closer. “I love you Seb, but no.” You could see the fight hadn’t entirely left him so you playfully raised the bath brush still in your hand. “Don’t make me use this thing.”

“We’ll go somewhere else,” Will quickly interrupted, making you and the two other guys laughed.

“Okay,” Sebastian relented, taking the brush from your hand and throwing it on the dresser next to you, before pulling you into his arms. “I really am sorry we scared you,” he muttered, burying his face in your neck.

“Seba,” you giggled at his affections. You weren’t mad at him. This was who he was and none of them had meant to scare you. “I’m getting you all wet.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around?” Sebastian smirked, pulling back a little to look down and you wiggling his eyebrows. You blushed, burying your face against his chest, trying to contain your laughter as Joe and Will hastily made their escape.

“Okay! You got this Seb. We’ll find somewhere else to film and call you later,” Joe showed Will towards the elevator.

“Yeah rather not have any mental scars to add to the physical one,” Will played, making you blush even harder.

“I’m sorry Will,” you called after the two men, but he just waved you off as the gate closed and the elevator started it’s decent.

“Lesson learned. Don’t scare Y/N,” Will yelled with a chuckle, making both you and Sebastian laugh before your eyes met and his darkened a little as he ran his fingers into the opening of your robe.

“Where were we?” his voice sounded a little lower than usual, sending a shiver through your spine.

“Well I was taking a bath and you were going to clean the mess you made of the kitchen,” you teased him, making Sebastian groan.

“Smartass.” He quickly swept you off your feet, lifting you into his arms, guiding your legs to wrap around his waist. You squealed in surprise but quickly started laughing as he playfully squeezed your ass. He walked you into the living room, clearly deciding the bedroom was too far, before throwing you on the couch making you squeal with laughter again. A laugh that was swallowed with his kiss as he lowered himself down on top of you and you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Your plans of a day relaxing alone might have been interrupted, but if you were completely honest you preferred spending a childfree day in Sebastian’s arms over anything you could do on your own anyway.


End file.
